


Don’t Make Me Say Goodbye To You

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Also Anne and Cathy are cute af and I’d die for them both, Beheaded Cousins, Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what to tag this, I wrote this at 2:30am please be n i c e, Major Character Injury, Murder, Stabbing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Maybe walking back from the theatre at night in the middle of London wasn’t such a good idea...
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Early Hours Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Don’t Make Me Say Goodbye To You

  
Maybe walking back from the theatre at night in the middle of London wasn’t such a good idea.

Walking to their house wasn't exactly the safest option, even during the day when it was bright outside. But, when it was dark and the only light source was the street’s crappy streetlights, it was much worse.

Anne was well ahead of the others, skipping happily. They were going to go home and have a movie night and they said that she could have the first pick in movies, as long as it wasn’t a horror. 

If she had stayed with the others, then maybe one of them would’ve spotted the man who appeared from the alleyway with a knife in his hand. Maybe they would’ve been able to get her out of the way in time.

Kat noticed the way that Anne had frozen in front of all the other girls. She also noticed a man in front of her cousin, who sprinted away when he caught sight of the group. Kat didn’t like that, so she jogged up to Anne quickly.

”Annie... you okay?” She asked, approaching her cousin. The second Kat put her hand on Anne’s shoulder, the older girl collapsed to the ground. 

Kat flinched back before noticing the red oozing around Anne. Blood. Her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from screaming as the rest of the girls immediately ran from where they were to see what had happened. 

Anne was laying on the ground, one hand pressed tightly over her chest, blood dripping from underneath it. Kat immediately hugged Jane tightly, not being able to look at her cousin. Anna quickly pulled her jacket off and replaced Anne’s hand, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding while Catalina called for an ambulance.

Cathy dropped to her knees, quickly yet gently taking Anne’s clean hand into her own. She felt tears burning in her eyes, gripping her girlfriend’s hand tightly. 

”He... came out of nowhere” Anne whispered, flinching as Anna moved slightly. Cathy kissed her hand softly, not knowing what to say. What could she say?

”They said the ambulance is on it’s way” Catalina said quietly. Cathy barely acknowledged her, too focused on the amount of blood that was oozing from Anna’s jacket and on how Anne was getting paler each second.

”I think... I think he hit something vital” Anna mumbled to everyone and no one at the same time. Cathy shook her head, refusing to listen. Anne would be fine. Cathy wasn’t going to say goodbye, she knew that Anne would be okay. She had to be.

Anne started to cough up blood, choking on the copper taste and flinching at the pain in caused in her chest. She felt Cathy’s grip on her hand tighten, causing her to open her eyes again and look up. She didn’t like seeing Cathy cry, it always made her cry too.

”Cathy...” She whimpered as Anna shifted slightly, applying more pressure to the wound. 

“You know... I love you more than anything. You made this life so much better. I’ll always love you” Anne whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open. Cathy shook her head quickly.

”Don’t. You’re gonna be fine Anne, please. You have to be fine. You’re gonna be fine. Don’t... don’t make me say goodbye to you” She whispered, ignoring the way her voice broke and the tears slipping down her cheeks.

”I’ll always love you” Anne repeated, sighing softly as her grip on Cathy’s hand went limp.

Cathy watched the light drain from her girlfriend’s eyes, the usual emerald with a sparkle turning dull and empty. She felt her hands turn cold and saw her chest stop rising. 

“No... no, no, no, no!” Cathy exclaimed, shaking Anne gently. She couldn’t lose her.

“Cathy. Cathy, she’s gone. She’s gone” The young woman could barely hear Catalina’s voice. She could barely hear Kat’s sobs or the shaky breathing from Anna or the sirens approaching in the distance.

She just clung tightly to her girlfriend’s cold body.


End file.
